


Three vs. One

by Wandererzaehler



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7428385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandererzaehler/pseuds/Wandererzaehler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times Brendon started it, and one time Ryan did. That's pretty much all there is to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three vs. One

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a very dear friend of mine who kept saying, somewhat disappointed, I guess: 'Why don't you write something in the fandoms I like?' - now I did. I had this for some time now, but finished it just when you were bringing the last plant into your car. I do hope you enjoy it!!
> 
> Same goes for the rest of you, guys!

**Three times Brendon started it...**

**1.**

They were on the way back from a friend's birthday party (of course it had to be this one friend who didn't appreciate alcohol) and they were both sober, but tired, as it was very late (or rather, very early by now). Brendon, riding shotgun, was asleep.

Whenever Ryan could, he was sneaking glances at his best friend. He couldn't help it. Whenever he looked at Brendon, a warm, fuzzy feeling bubbled up inside of him, a feeling that was new to him and unfamiliar. He did his best to try and hide it, but now there was no one else but Brendon, eyes closed, breathing deeply.

The Radio was playing softly. He had turned down the volume so Brendon wouldn't get disturbed. While Ryan took a left, they started playing one of their own songs. He turned down the volume immediately, because he hated having to listen to his own voice, even though people kept telling him it was great. He just couldn't stand it, it was feeling weird. Their success, as nice as it was, was still too new for him to have gotten used to it.

Brendon, who had obviously not been that deep asleep, leant forward and turned the volume back on.

“Hey!”, Ryan protested half-heartedly.

His friend grinned sleepily and explained: “I like listening to your voice when I go to sleep.”

From any other person, this might have sounded weird, but with Brendon, settling back as comfortable as was possible into the seat, it sounded honest and, if Ryan admitted the thought to himself, even a little bit hot.

So for the very first time since their album was out, Ryan actually listened to himself singing, and because Brendon started it, he even liked it a bit.

* * *

 

**2.**

  
“What are we doing here?”, Ryan whispered, but Brendon only laughed.

“Come on, no one can see us here”, he grinned and gestured over to the lake's calm, undisturbed surface.

Before Ryan could protest anymore, Brendon had unlaced his shoes and ditched shirt and trousers. With only his boxers still on he waited for him, grinning excitedly.

“Don't you think it's a bit too early in the year to go swimming?”

“We'll know when we've tried it”, Brendon answered and, tired of waiting, ran to the water, only to stop at the edge and turn back once more.

“You coming, Ry?”

“Sure”, he answered.

* * *

 

**3.**

  
They were standing at the door to Brendon's apartment, sheltered from the rain by Ryan's umbrella. It was 2 am in the morning, and neither of them felt like saying goodbye. They were talking about small, unimportant things, just to have an excuse to stay together longer.

Ryan felt himself moving closer to Brendon, until there was barely any more space between them, but then he hesitated, unsure of what to do next. What if this is wrong, he thought, what if we're not up for that yet and, getting really insecure, what if he doesn't want this at all? Before he found a satisfying answer, though, Brendon leant forward and kissed him full on the mouth. Ryan first gasped in surprise, but then he leant into the kiss.

* * *

 

**... and one time Ryan did.**

 

“If there's something you want to say to me, just do it!”

Brendon's face was flushed red with anger. After a paper made their relationship public when a photographer had caught them together under pretty unmistakable circumstances, people wouldn't stop talking and discussing and gossiping what wasn't theirs to talk about in the first place.

Brendon and Ryan had been fighting for the past few days now. The smallest things were enough to set either one of them off; both were deprived of sleep and therefore even more on edge than they would've been otherwise, and now Brendon was standing in their bedroom, taking clothes out of the wardrobe and stuffing them messily into a suitcase with angry movements, clearly disappointed Ryan hadn't answered yet.

Taking a deep breath, Ryan stepped forward and positioned himself between the wardrobe and the bed, on which the suitcase lay, and waited for Brendon to turn round.

Then he confessed aloud, for the very first time what was long overdue and what he had been quite sure of for quite some time: “I love you, Bren.”

Brendon stared at him incredulously for a few moments, and then this unbelievably wide, toothy, happy grin appeared on his face, the one Ryan loved most of all, and this was when he knew everything would become all right again, no matter what.


End file.
